


Objection, Your Honor

by lavenderlilacs



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comedy, F/M, Minor Character Death, poor execution of trial and court dates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlilacs/pseuds/lavenderlilacs
Summary: Give it ten years down the line. Courtney Satella's no longer a sixteen year old girl who participated on an international television show for a million dollars. She's a twenty-six year old woman who made it into the lawyer profession, and her first real case is a messy one. She had attended every simulation and mock trial under the sun, but no simulation could prepare her for a time in which she'd be defending her cheating ex-boyfriend in court.Aka, the lawyer headcanon in which Courtney needs to defend Duncan in court because he's accused of a crime that he may or may not have committed.





	Objection, Your Honor

**Author's Note:**

> okay first off why has no one done this headcanon yet it's so cool  
> also tags may change depending on the chapter and where the story leads so thank you for reading !!

Courtney Satella still didn't understand how she got herself into this situation. She had won every mock trial, graduated school with beautiful flying colors, had basically dealt with every guilty and innocent person across the board. However, she never attended a course in which she'd need to defend her cheating, rat ex-boyfriend from ten, almost eleven years ago.

Yet, here she was. The courtroom was full, yet silent with anticipation, worry, and anxiety as the judge was making the final decision. She wouldn't let her nerves show. Not now, absolutely not. This was Courtney. Confident, stubborn Courtney who never let herself lose. Even when she was merely sixteen and got (unfairly) voted off of Total Drama Island. That rigged piece of crap show. Now, she was twenty-six. Now, she was dealing with more pressing, important matters than losing a television program. Now, she was dealing with her first, real case. It was intense. Simulations were nothing compared to the real deal. 

Now, she was dealing with murder. 

 

Now, she was dealing with Duncan. Duncan Andrews. She knew her juvenile ex-boyfriend could pose some strong threats, though she never believed that he'd actually cross the line to actually murder someone. It just seemed so farfetched and, even as teenagers he could have gotten angry, hell he even blew up an entire house. Even then, she couldn't see him with a knife in his hands, or a gun pointed at someone in a threatening manner and then following through with the action.

Glancing over at the now twenty-seven year old delinquent male, Courtney sighed softly. He looked exhausted, and she was sure that she didn't look any different. It had been a long process to get to their current final standpoint. She thought back to when she had first been assigned as his lawyer for the case.

 

**_6 months earlier_ **

 

_She hadn't expected her first real lawyer experience to be so intense. Courtney was still a new face around the law firm. The offices and courtrooms had yet to see her skills in action. Perhaps because she was new and one of the youngest lawyers in the firm, they believed that she was inexperienced. They might not believe the fact that she was as strong and had the capabilities that she presented herself to have._

_However, they didn't know the accused man the way that Courtney did, and they certainly didn't know Courtney Satella. When she was called to the big main office by the big head boss, she took the case instantly. Her pride had overpowered her common sense. She believed that this case was going to be the big case to set her name in lights around the firm. She was going to be known as Courtney: The girl who took murder on as her first case and won. She wasn't going to be degraded and mocked for being young and on some occasions, a woman. Sure, the name on the file had rung a bell when she looked at it, but she didn't seem to make the connection until the day she met her client. It was the day her case was going to officially be put into action._

_The meeting took place with the big head boss in the big main office. Courtney's style altered with age and change from teenage school girl to young, mature woman. It was still easy to identify her, though. She still wore wedges, but those were more so only at work than casually out and about. Oh no, she discovered that wearing sneakers were the best things for lounging around and just going for a nice walk or jog. Those were hard to do in fancy shoes like her wedges. To this day she didn't understand how she could wear them so much as a teenager. Her feet blistered so badly on Total Drama Island from her poor choice._

_Her collection of dress pants, especially those green ones, were switched out for leggings, yoga pants and jeans to just hang out in, but black dress pants for working purposes. She needed to dress to impress. Her tops barely changed much, as they really just turned into white button-ups with sweaters over them. She had hoodies and t-shirts too, but as previously stated, you needed to dress to impress to be a lawyer here. Her hair even changed over the years, though it was very hard to tell a difference. She still kept her bangs cut at a reasonable length, and the rest of the brown hair just a bit beyond her shoulders. She still had one iconic piece of bang that would not shift from her forehead, much like when she was sixteen, so she let it stay there while the rest was tucked behind her ears, much like how it was styled when she was younger._

_Courtney was always a girl dedicated to simplicity._

_She had entered the big main office, her wedges clicking light and short against the tiled floor. Before she opened the door to the office, she adjusted her grey sweater to rest a bit more evenly over her shirt. She tried to brush the pesky bangs from her forehead, and failed, as she finally stepped into the office._

_"Good afternoon, Mr. Wagner," Courtney greeted, oblivious to the man sitting across from her boss as she spoke. She almost felt like a parent stepping foot into a parent-teacher conference. "You wanted to see me about my case?" ("You wanted to see me about my child's grades?")_

_"Same to you, Ms. Satella. I figured you'd like to meet Mr. Andrews, the man you'll be defending in court."_

_Mr. Bill Wagner motioned towards the figure sitting in one of the chairs across from him as he spoke. She still had yet to look over at him, and Mr. Andrews had yet to look over at her._ _Courtney nodded politely in response, and when Mr. Wagner gestured for her to sit down, she obliged._

_"Ms. Satella, this is Duncan Andrews, the accused for your case. The murder of Harold McGrady," Mr. Wagner introduced._

_Courtney finally brought her attention to the male sitting next to her. It took a moment to piece together his facial features, but the teal eyes were easily recognizable She couldn't forget them even if she tried. Perhaps it took a little longer to process because his facial piercings were gone, and the ones in his ears were the only ones that remained._

_Oh god._

_She could practically hear his mocking tone in her head, despite the fact that neither had spoken a word to each other yet. It was more so like a memory of what she recalled his teenage voice to sound like._

_'Princess.'_

_'You know, you'd be a lot more fun without that pole up your butt.'_

_Courtney wouldn't exactly say that those memories made her mad. The feeling was more nostalgic, really._

_However, not all nostalgia was pleasant._

_It had hit her as a flood of emotions. First, she wasn't surprised to see that Duncan of all people wound up in the middle of a serious crime investigation. She wasn't, however, expecting it to be a murder case._

_Secondly, she was angered that he had the audacity to walk back into her life like this when she had no issues with him gone. She was doing great, thriving even! She was doing just fine without him. He really had some nerve_ _waltzing in here all smug looking and-_

_That's when the third emotion hit her. She realized that the second point was a big dramatic. Nice job being extra, Court. Neither of them had any knowledge that they'd ever see each other again after Total Drama had ended._

_Instead of creating a scene, much like her teenage self would have, Courtney kept it professional. Like a real, good lawyer. She decided to simply nod in response, showing that she was listening._

_The brunette extended a hand out to Duncan for him to shake. It was only civil to do so. She was in front of her boss, this was her job, after all.Courtney would definitely keep it formal._

_For now._

 


End file.
